The present invention relates to rackets and more particularly to an improved structure of racket which is easy to manufacture.
A normal racket generally consists of a network of catgut stretched in an oval open frame with a handle attached, and is used for striking the ball or shuttlecock in various games. The network of catgut is set up by threading a catgut through string holes on the oval open frame longitudinally latitudinally. Because the string holes should be disposed in different directions, it is difficult to drill string holes on the oval open frame. Another disadvantage of this structure of racket is that string grooves must be made on the outer wall of the oval open frame for passing the catgut so that the catgut does not protrude beyond the outside surface of the outer wall. Making the string grooves on the outer wall of the oval open frame is not easy, and a special molding is needed. Further, in order to protect the catgut from being damaged by the edge of the orifice at either end of either string hole, each string hole must be inserted with a protective hollow pin. Fastening protective hollow pins in the string holes complicates the manufacturing procedure of the racket.